MIZUKI
Photographer Nakamura Masafumi Model Fukumura Mizuki Released May 15, 2013 ISBN 9784847045509 Price ￥3,000]] MIZUKI is the first solo photobook released by Fukumura Mizuki. It was released on May 15, 2013 published by Up-Front Books but released by Wani Books, it comes with a Making-of DVD. The photobook ranked at #3 on Oricon's photobook chart in it's first week, and sold a total of 1,215 copies. Information Photobook Title The photobook title is taken from her given name, "Mizuki". Photobook Description "The fans' long-awaited 1st solo photobook of Morning Musume 9th generation member Fukumura Mizuki, nicknamed "Fuku-chan," has been been slated for release. The setting for the photoshoots was the south island, Guam. With Pop and Active as the themes, and as is appropriate for her first solo photobook, we packaged in the lively form of the teenage "Fuku-chan." She challenged things like basketball, which she has played since childhood, and cycling!! Then, in the ocean, she also challenged bodyboarding. Also, she transforms (!?) into a waitress, so the contents are very full. We also compiled plenty of her first solo swimsuit shots. Of course she has the gentle cuteness of a normal girl, but you will also be able to see a sexy side you wouldn't think belongs to a teenager. "Fuku-chan's" charm is packed in this jewel of a book, so don't miss it!! (Making-of DVD included)" Photobook Preview Fukumura Mizuki, Photobook-373682.jpg IMG_0054.jpg IMG_0059-IMG_0060.jpg tumblr_mq5wy626FW1sw7hhfo3_1280.jpg IMG_0051-IMG_0052.jpg IMG_0053.jpg jyr.jpg opa01879.jpg IMG_0040.jpg IMG_0036.jpg Fukumura Mizuki, Photobook-373912.jpg imagedyjjdhsgyrirkejjtf.jpg IMG_0037-IMG_0038.jpg IMG_0064.jpg IMG_0066.jpg IMG_0075-IMG_0076.jpg IMG_0070.jpg IMG_0071.jpg IMG 0069.jpg IMG_0047.jpg ufa04026.jpg IMG_0050.jpg ufa04027.jpg IMG_0029.jpg IMG_0026.jpg 3533643646.jpg IMG_0031-IMG_0032.jpg tumblr_mpxxx7QbKk1soshvho2_1280.jpg tumblr_mpxxx7QbKk1soshvho4_1280.jpg tumblr_mq3205UXt01qigvj4o1_1280.jpg IMG_0013.jpg IMG_0010.jpg prkt00407.jpg Fukumura Mizuki, Photobook-374628.jpg IMG_0020.jpg IMG 0057.jpg IMG_0015.jpg tumblr_mq5wy626FW1sw7hhfo5_1280.jpg kutyd.jpg IMG_0045.jpg IMG_0006.jpg htrhr.jpg Please support your favorite members by buying their photobooks. Making-Of File:MIZUKI making of part 1|Part 1 File:MIZUKI making of part 2|Part 2 File:MIZUKI making of part 3|Part 3 Oricon Chart Positions Photobook Ranking Total Reported Sales: 1,215 Trivia *She was 16 years old when this photobook was shot and released. *She said that she was nervous because it was her first solo photobook shooting. *There were swimsuit previews in UTB+ vol 14, on sale May 23, 2013. *The solo DVD, MIZUKI in Guam documents her trip to Guam, where the making of MIZUKI took place. *There was a Fukuya-Books photobook-release event on June 1, 2013. It is estimated that about 1,100 tickets were sold at the event. *She says her favorite swimsuit in the photobook was the Emerald Green bikini. *The red-waitress outfit was inspired by something Kamei Eri once wore. *The photobook ranked #10 in TBS's Rank Oukoku Top 10 Idol photobooks sales from 5/1 to 7/31. *Following the photobook release, she appeared on a radio show where she was asked by the host what her cup-size was, she was embarrased and said "I don't know!". External Links *Listings: Wani Books, Amazon, Amazon (Limited edition), CDJapan, 7Net *Morning Musume Management Twitter Announcement *Announcement on blog *Hello! Project shop *Fukumura Mizuki photobook page Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Photobooks Category:Solo Photobooks Category:Fukumura Mizuki Photobooks Category:Up-Front Books